All Truths Revealed
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! Serena is kidnapped in front of her parents and they find out she is Sailor Moon. How will they react and How will the scouts get Serena back? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

All Truths Revealed

By Alyssa_Anime_angel

Alyssa: Don't own Sailor Moon. Please review and tell me if I should continue! Or else I wont!

Chapter 1

*"Now Serena We'll be at your school play tonight, seven o'clock right?" said Serena's Mum.

"Yes Mum, my grade eleven play on Romeo and Juliet, and I get to be Juliet and Darien is Romeo," Serena said giggling, going into her own world thinking about her and Darien kissing.

"That boy is Romeo!" said Serena's dad, "A boy that isn't even your boyfriend is going to kiss you."

"I feel so sorry for that guy, having to kiss a meatball head like you," said Sammy.

"SAMMY!!!!!" yelled Serena running after him around the house.

Amy was walking up to Serena's house when she saw Sammy run out of the house with Serena with the most evil grin after him.

"Serena?" said Ami.

Serena stopped in her tracks, and then looked down at her watch, the present from Darien.

"Ahhhh, I'm going to be late." Yelled Serena dashing into the house and back with out with her bag full of her costume and makeup.

"Serena, school doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Yelled Ami bring dragged along by Serena.

"Darien's waiting for me so we can practice," she explained.

Darien was standing at the school gate waiting for Serena when he saw a huge dust cloud coming for him.

"Late again Meatball Head," he said.

Serena smiled, she liked him calling her meatball head.

"Seeya Ami gotta practice."

Serena and Darien walked over to a tree where they began to practice.

The day went quite quick, very little happened except that Serena and Rei had another fight and Melvin made a total fool in front of Molly. 

Serena's mum, dad, brother and Reeny, arrived at seven and took their seats. Serena looked out from behind the curtains, she saw them and saw that Sammy had a date with his 'friend'.

She would so tease Sammy tonight. She was wearing a beautiful long pink dress. It made her feel like she was on the moon again. 

Darien walked up to her and said, "You look so beautiful."

They hugged.

Then the curtains went up and Molly stood on the stage, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Year eleven school play of Romeo and Juliet."

They finally got to the part at the dance where Romeo gets to kiss Juliet. Serena was dancing waiting for Darien when suddenly there were screams from the audience. She turned to look and everyone was tied up. 

"No the Negaverse." She said.

She tried to go to the wings to transform but they closed and her and Darien were left alone on the stage. Everyone else was tied up in the audience including the sailor scouts and Reeny.

"Serena RUN!" shouted her mum.

"Two left," said a voice as black cat woman appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Serena.

"I am The Cat." She said.

"Let them go Negatrash!" demanded Serena, "Or else!"

Serena was thinking how she could transform without anyone finding out, there was no way.

"I won't let them go until Sailor Moon shows up, you see I was banished from the Negaverse because my master failed to destroy her and those pathetic scouts, so now I am here to regain my freedom and a place back with the Negaverse." Said The Cat, "Now I believe Sailor moon is here right in your midst."

"Sailor Moon isn't here," said Sammy.

Serena looked at Darien saying with her heart, _we have to_.

_I know_, he replied.

"Oh yes I am," said Serena.

Everyone looked at her with disbelief in their eyes.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted. Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

Everyone eyeballed her, not believing their eyes.

Just then Darien transformed into Tuxedo mask. People weren't as surprised by this as they were Serena.

"Oh so you two are the ones who keep defeating the Negaverse, now where is those other pitiful scouts?" said The Cat.

Tuxedo threw roses at the ropes of Reeny, Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei. The ropes fell away.

"Cosmic Moon power!"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Venus Star power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

They all transformed.

"I am Super Sailor Chibi Moon."

"I am Sailor Mercury."

"I am Sailor Venus."

"I am Sailor Jupiter."

"And I am Sailor Mars."

"And we will punish you." They all said in unison.

"What a pathetic team," said The Cat.

"I stand for love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will punish you." Said Super Sailor moon.

"No I don't think so!" said The Cat.

The Cat blasted Sailor Mars and she went flying into a wall where, an invisible force held her there. She started to scream and she detransformed.

"Sailor Mars," yelled Super Sailor Moon.

"She's strong, we must be careful," said Tuxedo Mask, as he threw a rose at the wall but nothing happened.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter all attacked at once. But they were blasted against the wall and captured. 

Super Sailor Chibi Moon went to attack but Super Sailor Moon held her back, "No I don't want to lose you too." She cried.

Tuxedo Mask attacked at The Cat but he was pounded as well and captured.

"Darien!" screamed Super Sailor moon.

The Cat turned on them.

"Moon Heart Spiral Attack," yelled both Super Sailor moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

Their attacks just bounced off The Cat.

"What," they said.

The Cat fired a blast at them and Super Sailor Chibi Moon took most of the force. She was thrown along the floor and was unconscious.

"Reeny," she cried, "No"

Super Sailor moon received another blast from the cat. It connected with her locket causing it to break. She detransformed as she fell into the aisle in the audience. Serena got up and held her locket in her hands crying.

"How am I supposed to save everyone?" she said.

"Your not!" The Cat said.

"Serena, Run!" said her Mum.

"No," she said standing up, "You have hurt my friends, my daughter, my boyfriend and you have captured all these innocent people including my family, and I shall make you pay, no matter what."

"Pretty words for a pathetic girl," said the cat.

One tear fell from her eye onto her hands, and light suddenly burst from the crystal, it was healed.

"No the crystal." Said The Cat.

Serena transformed into the Moon princess and stood there shining.

"Moon princess, you have more power than I thought," said The Cat.

"It's time for justice," said Serena.

The Cat moved backwards.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" light erupted from her crystal. It hit The Cat and blew her into pieces.

The Cat screamed before she was destroyed.

Everyone was released from The Cat's evil power.

Serena became herself again and collapsed.

"Mummy!"

"Serena!" 

Everyone ran towards her. Darien laid her in his arms. 

Reeny took her hand and cried into it.

"She'll be fine!" said Darien.

Everyone else looked at her.

"No way, my sister is Sailor moon." Said Sammy.

"So you had better be mice to me then." Said Serena.

"Oh Serena!" said her mum crying.

"What was this I heard about a daughter and a boyfriend," asked her dad.

Serena blushed, "Reeny is my daughter from the future and her dad is my future husband Darien.

"The future?" said everyone.

Serena smiled.

"Was she really telling the truth about you being the moon princess?" asked her mum.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon, yes."

"But how?"

"It was a long time ago in the silver millennium where…"

(Well let's just say that this story takes forever)

After that they all went home thinking about well everything.

Serena went to bed as soon as she got home. *

The alarm clock went off and Serena yelled, "I'm late," she went running down the stairs and then remembered her dream. "That was a really weird dream?"

She got downstairs and saw her family around the table, "your up early brat," said Sammy.

She looked angry and then wished her dream had been true then atleast her brother would show her some respect.

"I just happen to be meeting Darian."

"What that boy the older one, Serena he isn't your boyfriend is he?" said her father.

"Um???" said Serena.

Suddenly the door swung open and a woman was standing there. Everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me." Said Serena's dad angrily.

"Oh be quiet little man, I am here for the moon princess!" Said the woman.

Serena looked scared. 

"You would also know her as Sailor Moon." Said the woman.

"There is no Sailor Moon or Moon Princess in this house now what is your name? I think we need to contact a hospital." Said Serena's Mum.

"Oh but Sailor Moon is here, I have been able to track her and she is in this house."

Serena's family looked confused and Serena looked scared. 

"My name is The Cat!" said the woman and she pulled out her claws.

"Sailor Moon come out or I will destroy everyone in this house!" said The Cat.

Serena thought, '_Now I know what my dream was, it was a warning.'_

Luna came through the window and saw the enemy, she miowed and the Cat fired a blast at Luna.

"Luna!" yelled Serena as she was slammed into the wall.

"That's enough Negatrash, You wanted Sailor Moon, you got her!" Said Serena.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" yelled Serena.

Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"You dare come into my house threatening my family and hurting my friend, on behalf of the moon I will punish you, I am Sailor Moon and your dusted."

All were shocked.

"Ahh so Sailor moon, I see you have the life of a human."

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She yelled.

The attack went straight for the Cat but the Cat just knocked it away. 

"Huh, my attack didn't work." Said Sailor Moon.

"Of course not Princess, I am more powerful than your pathetic wand."

"Just like my dream," said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ms Haruna walked in smiling. 

"Oh I just had to come over, I just couldn't believe it but Serena you got a…huh…?"

The Cat looked at her and sent out a blast, it connected with the locket breaking it. Sailor Moon detransformed.Serena was about to cry when the broken crystal was knocked out of her hands. She was grabbed around the waist and disappeared with The Cat.

Serena's mum yelled, "No!"

Suddenly the door opened and Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina and Darien ran in. 

"Serena?" They asked worried.

"It took her!" said Sammy with tears in his eyes.

They all fell to the floor. 

"Are you the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sammy.

"How?" said everyone.

"Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and tried to fight it." Said serena's mum.

"What happened?"

"The crystal broke and it took her." Said Serena's mum.

"Now what did I just see and what am I hearing," said Ms Haruna.

"The truth is that Serena is Sailor Moon." Said Ami.

Everyone was speechless and couldn't believe their ears…

Alyssa: Well there it is the end of the first chapter. Review or I wont continue!


	2. Chapter 2

All Truths Revealed 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: *cowers behind couch* shhhh the reviewers are scary they want me to continue or else! Well guess I had better continue! He He lucky I have fluffy to protect me. 

Don't own Sailor moon and am not making any money off this fic so you have no reason to sue. Oh and I own Shalah, Oh and please review I got lots for the first chapter and I want lots more please cause it makes me write the next chapter sooner.

Chapter 2 

Serena woke up to the pitch-black darkness. She tried to see but the blackness was all consuming. Taking a small crawl forward she came across cold skin. Serena flinched but grabbed hold of the hand and felt for a pulse. She found one and was relieved; now she wasn't alone.

The figure moved under her and she let go of the arm. 

"Hello?"

Serena whispered back, "Hello."

"Who are you?" asked the sweet voice.

"Serena."

"Oh I am Shalah. You should not be here, she will be coming back."

"The Cat?"

"Yes, you must leave."

"But I cant."

"Oh, you are trapped too then, well perhaps I can help you to escape."

"Thank you."

"That is unless you are someone called Sailor Moon."

"I am."

"Oh, I am sorry this place is protected against you leaving, now we will just have to wait to see what she wants with you."

"Why are you here?"

Serena got no answer so decided not to question the girl any further. Suddenly the room was filled with light, which blinded her for a moment.

Serena regained her vision quickly and looked up to see a long red haired girl. She was wearing a starry dress and her purple eyes were staring at The Cat.

"What do you want with me?" demanded Serena.

The Cat looked to the meatball head and laughed, "Well lets see, first I am going to drain your energy as a gift to the Negaverse, then kill you!"

Serena grew afraid but muttered, "They will save me."

The Cat ignored her and turned to Shalah, "Come now Shalah, it is time to help me."

Shalah turned to look at Serena and finally knew the gravity of evil in the Cat's heart. 

Shalah said, "No I thought perhaps that you were misguided, but your not, I never thought you wanted to kill anyone, but now I realize you are evil, pure evil. I will not help you."

"You dare to disobey me, I saved you from the darkness, I helped you and this is how you repay me, well then I will just have to drain you and kill you as well. I will give you some time to ponder your decision."

The Cat left the room locking the door behind her but leaving the light on.

"I am sorry, I thought that she was just…oh I don't know what I thought."

"What happened to you?"

"I really don't remember too much, you see I was surrounded by darkness for so long, it must have been centuries, then she found me and brought me out of the darkness. I was so grateful so that I decided to help her out with learning how to work the energy of the light. Now I see that she was only using me, I should have realized sooner, then this could all have been avoided. But now it is too late to turn back the time. We shall have to escape and find your friends."

"How do you know about my friends?"

"You just said they will save you, I assumed it was your friends, anyway's they must be powerful to attempt a rescue."

"Yes they are powerful."

"But I sense that you are the most powerful, why don't you just escape."

"I don't have my crystal, so I cant transform."

"What type of crystal, I have one that you might be able to use."

"Huh?"

Serena saw Shalah open her left palm and sitting there was a crystal that seemed to shift in colors.

"What?"

"My crystal, can you use it."

"What type of crystal is it?"

"I don't know, I just know that I have always had it."

"Are you a sailor scout?"

"A what?"

Serena said, "Do you remember anything from your past?"

"I remember a bright light and then a ball enveloping me and then the blackness, that is all."

Serena pondered this for a while and after a few minutes looked up to see Shalah staring at her, "Um Shalah, where are we?"

"We are in a place of stars. So many stars and planets, we are on one planet at the moment, a planet with one moon and one sun and eight other planets. We are third from the sun and are in an elliptical orbit that takes three hundred and sixty five days, six hours, three minutes and two seconds for one revolution give or take a few minutes for every year."

Serena was speechless.

"Is that enough information?"

"Um…Yes, We are on my planet, Earth."

"Oh that is good, are you friends here too?"

Serena nodded and said, "How do you know all that?"

Shalah shrugged her shoulders and then stood up and ran to the door and leant against it.

It was finally then that Serena noticed that only the door was the materialistic thing in the room, there were no walls; the room just seemed to go on forever.

"Head away from the door and keep running following your heart. Don't stop for anything and run with your eyes closed and let ANY sound distract you. I will hold off The Cat while you escape. And here take my crystal."

Serena caught the crystal and looked to Shalah.

"GO NOW!" Shalah's voice had taken on a very serious 'don't argue with me' tone so Serena complied and closed her eyes and ran holding the gem tight in her palm.

Serena ran and ran not listening to any of the sounds of help or threats that floated to her on the wind.

The Cat finally burst in and looked down at the crouched form of Shalah and growled in anger.

She took a step closer to the shivering girl and grinned malevolently.

"You have to save my daughter!" 

"We will!" said Darien, "I wont lose her!"

Sammy couldn't believe it and was just sitting there staring into space. Ms Haruna was likewise shocked and the scouts didn't know what to do.

Finally Ami spoke up, "Serena wouldn't want you to be sad, we will save her or she will escape, that is how it always works."

"You mean my daughter has been kidnapped before."

Ami chocked on her words from the glare of an overprotective father.

Rei said, "Serena is strong, stronger than all of us. She has been in tougher situations than this so she will get out of this one. We just have to have faith in her. Now I am going to go and scry for her so don't worry."

Rei left leaving all the others behind.

"Serena needs to know we believe in her, so just have faith and hope. Keep that in your hearts," said Mina.

"Mina's right, if we just believe she will come back to us," said Lita.

They all nodded and Serena's mum asked, "Would you all like some tea?"

"No honey its all right I will get it."

"You couldn't make tea if your life depended on it." Just then she burst out crying and he went to comfort his wife.

The scouts looked at each other in worry but kept Serena in their hearts always.

ALYSSA: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY,  SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT I HAVE SO MANY FANFICS TO FINISH AND I HAVE SCHOOL AND WORK AND HOME WORK AND I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP TO DATE. IF I HAVE ANY NEWS I WILL PLACE IT IN MY PROFILE SO KEEP IN TOUCH AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

All Truths Revealed 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Okay I know, I am a lousy updater on this fic, but that's only because I have way to many fics in the process, making, blah blah blah. I am truly sorry but Sailor Moon is not on television so I really don't get much creative genius cause I aint watching it and that I have a gazillion exams on, (okay only eight) but that's a bloody lot, you gotta agree! Anyway that's my excuse, but its true and I will try to do my best after all that's all anyone can ask, unless your me and am totally obsessed with great fanfics. Heh heh. Well enough blabbering and onto the story.

Chapter 3

Shalah looked up to the only person she had ever considered a mother and cringed from The Cat's grin.

"Please…please don't hurt me."

"Stupid child, I was going to let you live for being naïve enough to help me but now…I SHALL HAVE NO MERCY!"

Shalah backed away as far as her shaky legs could push her but she reached her limit when The Cat pulled out a black orb.

"NO ANYTHING BUT THE DARKNESS, PLEASE."

Shalah started to sob into her hands and awaited her punishment. The Cat stared down at the girl and raised the orb over her head.

"Enjoy life in the darkness, child for you will surely die soon from loneliness."

"Please…Carynta."

This earned Shalah a sharp slap across the face and The Cat dropped the orb. It fell until it was level with Shalah's face, which contorted in agony as black waves of nega-energy pulsated over her body. The screamed as the darkness consumed her. 

The Cat watched with glee as she screamed and disappeared.

"Well now that that is done I have to find the princess."

The Cat stalked off in the direction away from the door.

Tears rolled down Serena's face as she ran hearing the scream until she realized what she was doing. 

"How could I be running? I would never run…no I left her there…"

Serena promptly turned around to go back for Shalah when the crystal blinked and she heard footsteps. 

"The Cat!"

Serena was torn between an intense desire to run like hell or go back for Shalah and face the Cat.

Her decision was made when the crystal as though it had a mind of its own started to tug her to the way out.

Serena tried to let go of the crystal but found her hand glued to the soft surface.

She had no choice but to be dragged along.

The footsteps seemed to lessen after a while and Serena started to see light up ahead. The crystal continued to drag her and she heard the calls of the scouts.

"Sailor Scouts?"

They yelled back and Serena could make out Ami yell, "Serena this way." And Mina yell, "Hurry."

The pull of the crystal was even stronger and she finally made out the figures of the scouts. 

Being dragged into the arms of her friends she broke down, "I left Shalah, left…alone…so angry…how could I? Its not fair…I should have been the one to stay…she sacrificed…herself…Shalah."

Darien enveloped her with a hug and she quietly drifted into unconsciousness letting the crystal slip from her hands. 

Darien picked his love up in his arms and Rei proceeded to lead them out of the dense jungle that surrounded the fortress.

Meanwhile The Cat emerged from her fortress with contempt and rage plastered all over her face. 

"Going back to the darkness was not enough punishment for my liking!" But The Cat looked down as a glint of light caught her eye and noticed the crystal.

She carefully picked it up and sharply turned around when a sound caught her ears.

"Hello beautiful, looking for your lost captive?"

The Cat growled at him and the man behind her just smiled, "Join up with me, you are so beautiful with you silky black hair and you amber eyes, you would make a perfect ally to me and…" he seemed to ponder about something while staring at her chest, "Yes you would make a perfect ally and…partner." He was a very handsome man with short blue hair and you could have sworn that he was the twin brother of Malachite. He was wearing a skintight black shirt with black leather jeans.

He grabbed her around the back of the waist and she quickly hid the crystal in her long red dress. 

"You are so right for me and I adore those two ginger ears on the top of your head." He reached up to stroke them when her hand grabbed his wrist. 

"Sorry, you really aren't my type."

"Hmm, perhaps I will have to go find your prodigal child, she could really satisfy my tastes."

"She was not my child, and anyway I banished her away. Now good bye Daklan."

"Oh Carynta my heart pines for your love." He waved his hand in the air and smiled, "I will see you later."

The Cat hissed at his disappearing form, she hated it when they called her Carynta, soon though she would be worthy of her true name, not the one they have cursed her with.

She disappeared and reappeared in her bedroom. It was lavishly furnished with a blood red bed and table. Her wardrobe was huge with every possible type of outfit you could imagine and there was a mirror that seemed to swirl like water when you weren't looking into it.

The Cat pulled out the crystal and examined it. It smelled of both the moon princess and Shalah. She knew it to be Shalah's though. 

"I wondered where this device had disappeared too, I wonder how she hid it from me? No matter its mine now and it guarantee's my victory and welcome back into the Negaverse."

The Cat melded the item into a silver locket and threaded it onto a chain. Happy with her new jewelry she slipped it over her head and admired herself in the mirror. Nobody would recognize its power now, not even Daklan. 

Serena's mum and dad rushed to meet the scouts when they heard a car pull up. Darien carried Serena out and ignoring the questions of her parents took her straight up to her bedroom.

Darien laid her gently on the bed and turned around, "We should let her rest."

Without letting any argument escaping anyone's lips he headed into the lounge room.

Taking a seat he was bombarded with questions, among the loudest was, "How come you seem to know around my house so well?"

Darien looked taken aback and everyone hushed up.

"That does not matter, all that matters is Serena's safety," Darien cleared his throat, "Anyway I think that we should all stay here until Serena gets well. That way we can protect her and then we will destroy the Cat."

Ami nodded her head and went on, "I think though that the first thing we need to do is find out what happened, Serena was very upset and I want to know who this Shalah is."

"I agree!" muttered Rei, "We need to know everything if we are to beat the Cat."

"Rei is right, but we need to let Serena get her full strength up…"

Lita cut in on Mina, "And only tell us when she's ready."

Darien, "So it's settled, I'll go and start on some dinner."

"Oh look honey, he can cook too."

The grumpy father just glared at Darien.

'I need light. Please anyone help me, anyone? I gave the crystal away, my only light, I don't want to be alone, no more loneliness. Please help me!' Shalah cried out with her mind for hours hoping that something would sense her but soon she gave up hope and drifted into a deep slumber, one that only light would awaken. The dreams came of blood and planets crying. Of people dying and evil ruling, but nothing would awaken her from the nightmares. Nothing would save her from the pain.

The red haired girl looked so small drifting in a place of unending darkness where no one could hear the tears fall from her sleeping body.

Serena awoke to a single splash of a tear. The realization dawned on her that she was in her room and she let more tears fall… 'Shalah'

Looking over to the left wall she saw Ami asleep in a chair. 

'Tomorrow I will save Shalah, I promise.'

Alyssa: So how was it, were getting more complicated now, and its great, I am so happy that I got out this chapter, well I only have one exam tomorrow, Maths C part B…Ahhhhhhhhh, but that's not too bad. Anyway hope to get Lots of reviews… hint hint *wink wink*. Anyway…I hope to also see ya all soon. Don't forget to review!!! Mhuhahahahahahahahaha…chaaaahh… furrball


	4. Chapter 4

All Truths Revealed 

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Okay long time no see, and I am sorry, I had exam blocks then lots of work cause of Easter Holidays and well other fanfics. Hope ya enjoy this chapter as well and review.

Also if anyone knows the names of Serena's mum and dad could you please tell me, cause I really don't like writing Mum and Dad all the time. Thanks.

Chapter 4 – The New Moon dawns the day.

Serena walked to her window, careful not to wake Ami, and looked out into the darkness. The new moon was fitting for such a dark day and Serena promised that she would show the beauty of the full moon to Shalah. "I will save you Shalah, I promise," she whispered to herself. The stars glittered as though they were seeking safety in the promise. Serena almost thought that they were alive with hope. A tear dropped down her face and she stood there staring out into the sky until well after the sun rose the next morning.

From behind Serena Ami started to stir.

"Serena?" Ami muttered and her eyes widened, "Oh thank goodness that you are alright. I was so worried…" and with that last statement Ami jumped into Serena's arms and cried.

Serena smiled to herself, "Don't worry Ami, I am fine. But Shalah is not."

Ami was about to ask but knew the other scouts should be here so instead she suggested, "let's go eat, shall we."

Serena replied, much unlike herself, "No, I think we should start finding a way to find Shalah and save her," and she pulled out her communicator, "Scouts, please meet at my house. We need to plan a rescue."

Ami thought to herself_, 'Serena is not acting like herself,' _and then it dawned on her, '_she's guilty because she left her there, oh Serena.' _

Serena led the way downstairs with Ami deep in thought.

Darien had stayed the night, on the couch, much to Dad's dismay and Reeny had slept in Mum's room.

Darien and the family were already awake and making breakfast.

"Oh, honey, you're okay…" and Serena was surrounded by her mother and father.

Sammy stood there and as his parents stopped suffocating his sister he let his feelings show, "I thought…" and the tears fell.

Serena smiled at him, "Sammy and bundled him up in a bear hug.

He stopped crying right away and after five seconds he started to fight her, "Oh yuck, my sister hugged me."

The comment elicited a small laugh out of Serena who let the boy go only to have another munchkin jump into her arms.

Reeny held on so tight Serena thought she was about to burst, but thankfully Darien came to the rescue and took the little nymph off of her.

"Darien," Serena looked up at her moon family and smiled. Darien was about to lean in a kiss his princess but a throat was cleared in the room and he stepped back as he got a glare from the over-protective father.

Thankfully though, the scouts arrived.

Serena turned to them and said, "Thank you all for coming, I will need all your help to save Shalah."

They nodded and Rei said, "I scryed for Shalah but because I had nothing of hers and knew nothing about her, I didn't get much. But there was a strange energy reading from somewhere in space and also here on Earth. But it was so fragmented that I couldn't get any real information from it. I'm sorry."

Serena smiled, "it's okay, I…"

Her mum butted in and said, "First, everyone is going to sit down and have a cup of tea. Especially you Serena, you need to get some energy."

"Yes mum."

Luna agreed, "Your mum is right, take it easy Serena."

"You can talk!"

Sammy burst out, "Well after all we have seen, it's not that strange. Besides Luna always was a weird cat."

Luna frowned, "Weird!"

"Let's go make tea, honey," said Mum to Dad.

They all took places in the lounge while Serena's parents made tea.

Sammy sat down as well much to Serena's protest, "Sammy, you shouldn't be here, go and play."

"No, I'm staying."

"Oh, Okay."

"huh?" Sammy began to argue, but she had given in, he was a little shocked.

Serena started to talk about her experience; "I was thrown into this room with this girl. She had long red hair and was wearing a starry sailor suit. I think she was a sailor scout but she didn't even know what that was. She couldn't remember anything beyond being enveloped in a ball of light. Then she was in darkness for a long time and was rescued by The Cat and helped the Cat to find the energy of the light. Shalah then turned on The Cat and gave…THE CRYSTAL. Did you find it, where is it?"

Everyone had blank looks on their faces and Lita asked, "What crystal?"

Serena was speechless; she had had it with her when she found the scouts. "I lost it, how could I, I … I am such an idiot…"

Darien comforted her as her parents brought in tea, "Get off my daughter…oh, Serena are you alright. Just don't get too comfy" he said as he felt a nudge in his ribs from his wife. They left the room, knowing that they're daughter needed this time to be with her friends and that she was determined to save a friend. They were just not super parents.

"The crystal…"

Another voice continued on, "shifted with all the colours of the rainbow."

Serena turned to see Trista walking in with Amara and Michelle following.

Serena said, "Did you find it?"

"No, but I have heard of a sailor scout of the stars. She was visiting you on the day the moon was attacked and Queen Serenity saved her, but something went wrong and she was lost."

Serena's face bunched up in sadness, but she regained her composure, she knew tears wouldn't help.

Amara said, "We came to help, if we can. She may have already been lost."

Serena jumped up, "No, I wont believe that. She is alive, I know it. Last night I dreamt of …a tear falling and I know it was hers. I will save her."

Michelle said, "You aren't yourself, why are you so sad."

Serena blurted out, "I left her, she gave me her crystal to escape and I just ran. And my legs wouldn't stop running; I couldn't go back for her. I LEFT HER."

Trista said, "NO!" causing Serena to look up.

"No, you didn't leave her, she made you leave. She must have used her crystal to funnel her thoughts into you so that you would run and not stop to save her. You didn't leave her you had no choice. Don't be sad Sailor Moon, we will save Sailor Star."

"Thank you Trista, but I did leave her. I am Sailor Moon and I should have been able to save her."

Darien said, "Serena listen to them. Shalah saved you by making you leave. You must not focus on guilt about something that cannot be changed, but you must focus on saving your friend."

Serena looked to him, "You're right, so, how do we find her?"

Artemis asked, "You said you had a dream?"

Serena nodded and Luna continued for her cat partner, "So you might be connected to her mentally, perhaps with your help, Rei can scry for her."

Serena nodded, "Okay."

Ami went on, "Also, I could try to locate those strange energy readings."

Mina indicated Lita and herself, "We'll go with you."

Sammy finally got up the courage to ask, "Are you three Sailor Scouts as well?"

Michelle, Trista and Amara nodded.

"Wow."

Serena turned to her brother and in a serious tone said, "You cannot tell anyone the truth about us, as it is I don't like you all knowing because it is very dangerous."

Sammy nodded, not wanting to cross this side of his sister.

"Tell Mum and Dad too."

Sammy went into his parents bedroom to tell them what Serena had said while the scouts and Darien snuck out of the house.

Sammy came back into the lounge a minute later and sighed, "Oh man, they left without me!"

Ami opened her computer and located the weak energy reading. She nodded to Lita and Mina, "Okay, we'll see you all later," and then they headed down the street to the left.

Amara said, "We also have a few things to check out," and with that the two outer scouts left.

Reeny turned to Trista and said, "Luna P, are you going to come with us?"

Trista nodded, "For now."

Rei said, "Well then let's head over to the Shrine."

Serena followed with hope in her eyes while holding onto Reeny's hand.

"Serena, don't be sad. Everything will work out."

Serena smiled at her precious child, "Thank you Reeny. I hope you are right."

Darien looked over to Serena, while holding onto Reeny's other hand, "We're with you Serena, and we will all do our best to save Shalah."

Serena reaffirmed this to herself, '_yes, we will save her. I just have to believe in my friends and in myself.'_

The Cat felt something coming towards her. It wasn't Daklan, it was good. She could sense them now, three of them, they tasted like Scouts. But she didn't know how they found her.

The Cat decided to welcome her new guests, they would be invaluable.

Ami walked ahead of Lita and Mina and was the first to notice the mansion up ahead. It had a strange aura around it. "I think we should transform."

"Okay."

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Daklan looked into the blackness, "hmm, the child is out here. Should I take her? She is powerful, but I do not want to get Carynta on my bad side, after all I need her if my plan is to work. And I do fancy her.

Perhaps I shall wait a little longer to see how things unravel themselves."

NEXT CHAPTER: Scrying for trouble.

And review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

All Truths Revealed 

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Hope ya enjoy this chapter as well and review.

Also if anyone knows the names of Serena's mum and dad could you please tell me, cause I really don't like writing Mum and Dad all the time. Thanks.

Chapter 5 – Hostages

Sailor Mercury analyzed the mansion with her computer and found it completely empty.

Sailor Mercury contacted Sailor Moon, "We're going to investigate a strange mansion, we'll call if anything turns up."

Be careful

Mercury, Venus and Jupiter nodded to each other indicating that they would enter through the front door.

Venus knocked on the front door and it swung open.

"I don't like this," she stated.

Jupiter walked in, "Neither do I."

The darkness overwhelmed her and she started to back up, "This feels too much like a trap, lets get…"

The closing of the door behind her cut off Jupiter. She couldn't see a thing, "Mercury, how about a light?"

…

"Mercury? Venus?"

…

"Ami! Mina! Where are you?"

Jupiter turned to where she thought the door was and walked forward in an effort to escape the darkness. Nothing impeded her progress and she started to panic.

She ran blindly through the darkness yelling her friend's names.

Nut not once did she hear her friends call back. She was utterly alone. Refusing to quit searching she continued to venture blindly holding her fears at bay.

A scream issued from her mouth as the floor disappeared beneath her. Jupiter tumbled as she fell and could no longer ascertain up from down and left from right.

The confusion overwhelmed her senses and she fell unconscious.

Mina couldn't understand how she had come to be in the forest. The last thing she remembered was walking into that mansion but instead of being in a room surrounded by walls and a ceiling, only trees surrounded her.

"Mercury, Jupiter are you out there?"

Venus couldn't see a thing through the foliage but she assumed her fellow scouts must be in the forest too.

"Ami! Lita!"

Still there was no answer, so Mina continued to walk on calling out for her friends.

After what seemed like hours of walking she heard sounds ahead of her, human voices.

She ran towards the voices and slowly the forest became thinner and more light filtered in through the canopy.

Mina darted into a clearing where a small town was settled. Tiny wooden shacks dotted the landscape and people in old English looking clothes were walking through the town. Those closest to her turned in shock to stare at her. She looked out of place in her tiny sailor outfit.

Mina approached a group of people and said, "Hi. What is this place?"

Nobody answered her and she noticed the looks on their faces were of suspicion and fear. Mina decided this wasn't the best place to stay so she started to back away.

Someone's cry halted her progress and she turned around. Each of her arms was grabbed by a large man and she started to struggle.

"Witch!"

Mina felt her breath catch in her throat. Fear had her all choked up and she found she couldn't move.

All around her people shouted taunts at her as she was dragged along. She was pushed roughly into a small wooden prison.

She clutched at the bars as she saw people start to build a bonfire. She knew what was coming and she felt utterly helpless.

She crawled into a small ball and started to cry.

After what seemed like only minutes she was pulled out of the prison and tied to the stake.

Fear was like a vice around her heart and she passed out as soon as the fire was lit beneath her.

Mercury followed Venus and Jupiter inside. They stood in front of her and she asked, "Guys what's wrong?"

Both of them seemed to be frozen.

Ami watched in horror as they collapsed to the ground. She went up to Mina and checked her pulse. It was beating rapidly. She then checked Lita's and found her in the same condition. They were both under a lot of stress even though they were conscious.

Mercury activated her communicator, "Sailor Moon, Venus and Jupiter have been knocked out, you must get here soon. I don't know what is wrong with them."

Serena's voice echoed around her, Mercury we'll be right there

"Please hu…"

"Yes Princess you had better hurry before they die from fright."

Mercury screamed as she was blasted by a wave of nega-energy.

Daklan approached The Cat. She had succeeded in succumbing three of the wretched Sailor Scouts and he was impressed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am merely here to offer you my services."

"I would be…in charge of you?"

"Yes, you have certainly proven your strength."

"Very well Daklan, when Sailor Moon arrives with her other Sailor Scouts I want you to grab her child. She holds that girl closer to her heart than any other and I want to have the most precious hostage."

"What do you want from them in exchange?"

"First the crystal, then their lives."

"Your genius leaves me in awe."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, just do what I tell you and you will share in my success. Screw up and I will destroy you."

"Of course."

"Now I will leave you to get ready. I am going to bind these scouts. I will be watching."

The Cat disappeared along with Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.

She missed the sneer of Daklan and didn't know his plan would see the end of her.

TBC

Next Chapter: Reeni is taken and what is the secret power behind The Cat's strength.

Lys: What did ya think, review and tell me. I am going to try and update soon. I want to finish up most of my fics so that I can focus on a couple at a time. More reviews and I will update sooner.

Sorry it was so short, but it was an in between chapter. The next should be longer and also will involve Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

All Truths Revealed 

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Hope ya enjoy this chapter as well and review.

Also if anyone knows the names of Serena's mum and dad could you please tell me, cause I really don't like writing Mum and Dad all the time. Thanks.

Sailor Safa requested for a little more romance so I will try to incorporate some.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and this has to make up for all the previous chapters I forgot to write this. So I have never owned Sailor Moon.

Communication through communicators.

Chapter 6 – "I've…Lost…Everyone."

"I just have to save her," Serena mumbled to herself.

Darien turned to his troubled girlfriend, "Serena, please…please go back to the way you used to be. We all want to see the happy fun meatball head. I just want you to believe in yourself and realize that if anyone can save Shalah you can. And you wont be alone, I am here for you and so are the Sailor Scouts. Rei is going to do her best to find Shalah for you and we need you to be yourself."

Serena dropped Reeni's hand and looked down at the ground. When she looked up into his eyes she saw his were misty with tears just like her own.

"Darien."

"Meatball head."

Serena jumped into his arms and tears streamed down her face.

"Serena?" Reeni looked up at her mother.

Serena smiled and pushed away from Darien.

She smiled and said, "Okay, lets go." She grabbed Rei's hand and started to run ahead dragging Rei behind. "Come on Rei, we have to hurry. I wont give up."

Rei nodded and turned her head to see Reeni, Darien and Trista running after them. They were happy to see Serena back to her normal self.

Rei sat in front of her fire, her hand in Serena's and tried to use Serena to scry for Shalah. But something was wrong.

Rei moaned in frustration and Serena turned to her questioningly.

"I can't get a reading on Shalah, it's like she is being shielded. And whoever is shielding her is very powerful."

Serena hung her head and Trista spoke up, "I feel that the evil will attack soon. The air is thick with expectation."

Rei nodded.

Michelle gasped and turned to Amara, "We have to warn them, they are walking into a trap."

Amara shook her head, "It's already too late."

Michelle picked up her communicator and signaled Trista.

Trista picked up her communicator and everyone listened as Michelle's voice echoed around them, Ami, Mina and Lita have fallen into the enemy's trap. We must all head to a mansion in the old Shogu district. Everyone hurry. Amara and I will meet you there

Serena stood up in a rush and was about to transform when her communicator activated.

She was shocked to hear the Ami's stressed voice, Sailor Moon, Venus and Jupiter have been knocked out, you must get here soon. I don't know what is wrong with them

"Mercury, we'll be right there."

Please hu… Mercury's voice was cut off and another more terrifying voice replaced hers, Yes Princess you had better hurry before they die from fright

Serena blanched as a scream of pain issued from her communicator, which ended abruptly with static.

"Mercury…Ami…AMI!" Serena screamed into her communicator.

Trista grabbed Serena's shoulders, "Serena it's okay, let's go and rescue them."

Serena nodded and Darien took one of her hands and Reeni the other.

"Serena, we will save them."

Serena just nodded again and they all made their way to the old Shogu district.

Uranus and Neptune were waiting for them outside a giant mansion. They looked apprehensive and Sailor Moon stood staring at the building while Trista informed the two of the events at Rei's shrine.

The two were obviously worried by the news but they would do everything in their power to save the three girls.

Sailor Mini Moon took hold of Sailor Moon's hand and looked up smiling, "Don't worry, I will help you save them."

Sailor Moon nodded and a determined look crossed her face. The two walked up to the door of the building silencing the other scouts and Darien.

"We have to go in."

Sailor Uranus disagreed, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Sailor Moon turned to Amara and took a step forward letting go of Mini Moons hand, "I just cannot stand here waiting for us to find another way in while…while…they might…might…d…"

Serena turned sharply to the mansion as she heard a laugh.

She couldn't recognize the voice but it chilled her to the bone.

A small cry escaped Mini Moons lips and Serena watched as her daughter was pulled into the arms of malachite?  
No Malachite was dead, but this guy looked just like him and Serena knew that her child was in danger.

She jumped forward and grabbed onto his arms, "Let Reeni go, let her go."

The others were too far back to help and they couldn't launch any attacks while Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were in their way.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at Malachite's twin raised his hand and slapped Serena away. She crashed to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Mummy!"

Sailor Moon spitted blood out of her mouth as she pushed herself up to her knees.

A final laugh echoed in Serena's ears as Reeni disappeared along with her captor.

Sailor Moon turned her face slowly to the place where Reeni just was and her face turned to anguish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as Darien fell to her side.

He didn't want to grab her unless she had injuries to he took her face in his and kissed her lips to quite her scream.

He felt the coppery taste of her blood and knew that something was wrong.

He pulled away and looked into her blank eyes, "Serena, please you must pull yourself together for everyone's sake."

"Uranus Earth Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Mars Celestial Fire…Surround!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask heard the attacks but when they turned the four remaining scouts were missing.

Serena's eyes widened at the emptiness surrounding her and she mewed in horror as Darien disappeared before her eyes.

"I've…lost…everyone."

Serena's ribs hurt like hell, she knew that at least one was broken. Yet, she forced herself to stand up even with the pain.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked to the door and pushed it open.

Lys: I'm sooooooooooo sorry. But I hafta end it there. I hope to update soon. Review and I will do it sooner.

Next Chapter: Okay so next chapter the secret behind The Cat's power. Will Serena find her friends alive?


	7. Chapter 7

All Truths Revealed

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to say it again but I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, however I do own the personality of Shalah.

Chapter 7 – The Desire to Protect

It was dark inside and the foreboding air chilled her to the bone. Serena held her broken crystal in her hand, squeezing it; willing it to give her courage.

The lonely girl took a frightening step forward into the darkness but jumped as the loud bang of the door shutting echoed around her.

'No Serena, don't give in, stay strong for them.' She felt a tear slide down her cheek and whispered, "I…I will save them."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, perhaps you know the truth; you cannot win."

Serena stilled recognizing the voice of her former captor.

"Now take the door to your right, if you want to see them again."

Turning to her right, Serena saw a faint outline of a door. Complying was her only option so she turned the doorknob and stepped past the threshold.

A dazzling light blinded her the instant she walked in and as she felt chains bind her against the wall she screamed in shock.

After a few terrifying seconds Serena found herself able to see, but the moment she could, she wished she couldn't.

All of her friends were unconscious, hopefully, and pinned to the wall exactly as she was.

It took a moment to register that her friends weren't the only ones captured, "Mum, Dad…Sammy…"

Her voice was full of distress causing The Cat to laugh.

Serena whimpered in surprise as The Cat materialized in front of her.

The Cat ran a fingernail down Serena's right cheek, drawing blood and eliciting a cry of pain from Serena.

She licked the blood off her fingernail while staring into the wide terrified eyes of her prey.

"Please someone help me…" Serena whispered sounding defeated.

The amulet around The Cat's neck lit up for a moment imbuing Serena with a strength she didn't know she had.

The Cat slapped her face and stepped back her hand clutching the crystal and trying to warp its power to serve her.

The Cat found that her hold over the crystal was weakening, and she reasoned that it was because Shalah was still alive. 'Damn that girl to her death.'

The Cat decided to take of that girl after she dealt with the one in front of her.

"Prepare to die Sailor Moon; your death will lead me to glory."

Serena looked up as The Cat formed a black orb of nega energy in her palms.

Serena had no way to escape. She wouldn't save her friends. They would all be killed too. Earth would be conquered and it would be all her fault because she wasn't strong enough.

Tears cascaded down her face as the orb was blasted at her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but was surprised when nothing happened. Serena looked up through watery eyes to see the man who had taken her friends standing in front of her. He had stopped the attack, confusing Serena and The Cat as well.

The Cat was also furious, "You will die for that traitor."

Daklan just laughed, "I work for no one but myself. I did admire you for a while but if I can get more power I will sacrifice even my feelings."

The Cat just laughed, "You cannot defeat me Daklan."

"You underestimate me Carynta."

The Cat, if possible, became even angrier. She raised a hand, summoning a vortex of light and nega energy.

Daklan smiled as she was blasted backwards against the wall. Her broken body crumpled to the floor and Serena stared in shock as she tried to get up.

There was no chance for her though; she was clearly defeated. Her body gave in and she collapsed, unconscious.

Daklan just laughed and stood between the fallen form of Carynta and the bound form of Serena.

He stood with one hand facing each of them and took a breath before extending his power.

"Amah shelo surish tenor rian cotef hewam velar."

The ritual had begun and a dark haze drifted towards Carynta and Serena. Upon contact of the haze with Serena pain permeated every cell in her body, flooding her senses. Her mouth opened and she screamed and fire boiled in her veins and daggers cut her skin from the inside out. Her soul felt like it was being ripped from her body and even if she was able to fight the attack, her brain couldn't form a coherent thought to tell her body how to fight. All she knew was pain. After what seemed like an eternity she felt a release. Her senses started to restore themselves and she opened her eyes. She saw Daklan standing with his arms raised surrounding in what she could only describe as sheer power.

He laughed and Serena flinched. He turned to her friends on the left wall and smiled, "I think I should try out this new power. I wonder how you will die."

He approached Ami and cupped her chin in his right hand.

"I want to see how much pain I can inflict first.

Serena yelled out but Daklan gave no sign that he had even heard her. She made to move towards him and held out her hand but gasped as she realized she could see right trough it.

She turned to where she was previously bound and saw herself, or rather her body.

Her skin was deathly white and her body hung limp in the chains.

"Am I dead?"

Serena turned around sharply as she heard a slap. "Wake up dear girl, it's no fun if I can't hear you scream in pain."

Serena turned back to her body and tried to force her soul back in. She encountered resistance and ghostly tears fell down her transparent skin. She begged, "Please, I must save my friends. I cannot fail. I must save them and stop Daklan. I just need to have my life back. I need my life and enough power to stop him. Please if anyone can help me. If it can just happen. If I could be allowed to return, please…anyone. Help me. _Help me_. HELP ME. _I don't want to lose the ones I love_. I don't want to see them in pain. I just want everyone to be safe and happy. I just want everything to be all right. Please. _Please_. I will do anything."

Serena felt a breeze pass through her as she opened her eyes, her real eyes; the mystical silver crystal shining brightly in front of her. The light emitted from the crystal disintegrated the chains binding her physical body and she floated to the floor. Daklan turned abruptly to see Serena grab the crystal and raise her hand yelling, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and Daklan cursed wondering how she survived the soul ripping.

He launched a wave of nega energy at her but she dodged and yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Daklan aimed another wave at her just in time and the two great powers collided.

They were equal and Daklan couldn't work out how she had so much power. She couldn't even defeat Carynta and yet she was matching his power.

"How?"

Serena let out a scream and her attack beam doubled in strength blasting through Daklan's like it was paper. He was blasted to the ground next to the lifeless body of Carynta. A mere child in a Sailor Outfit outmatched him.

"How?"

Serena turned her radiant face to him and said, "The desire to protect is the source of my power."

Daklan slammed his fist onto the ground and muttered, "No…I cannot be defeated. _No_!"

It was then he noticed the amulet around Carynta's neck and recognized the power source hidden inside.

He grabbed hold of it laughing.

Serena looked confused as he stood up and revealed the crystal in his hands. Sailor Moon gasped as she recognized the shifting colours of Shalah's crystal. He drew energy from the crystal and threw another wave at her. She tried to block but it was too much and she was slammed against the wall. Her already broken rib ripped her on the inside and she screamed in pain before coughing up blood.

Sailor Moon sank to the floor, as Daklan stood tall renewed with power.

The heroin didn't know what to do; he was too powerful.

She heard a whisper, 'Destroy the crystal, it will stop him.'

Sailor Moon stood up once again, on the edge of her strength. She raised her hands outwards and yelled, "Moon cosmic power, please silver crystal help me."

Her body was enveloped in light and princess Serenity stood before Daklan.

"No pampered princess will defeat me."

The silver crystal appeared in front of Princess Serenity and she looked at Daklan, yelling "Moon Cosmic Power."

Light erupted and a wave of power rushed towards Daklan shattering the crystal and blasting Daklan into the far wall. He collapsed to the floor, his life force flickering out of existence.

Serena returned to her normal self and sank to her knees; she could feel her life force slowly drifting away. Her friends all falling to the floor as their chains disappeared.

A transparent figure appeared in front of Serena and she looked up to see a ghostly Shalah smiling down at her.

All her friends were starting to wake up as Serena apologized for breaking the crystal and asked what is wrong with Shalah.

Shalah just smiled and said, "I have to move on now."

Tears cascaded down Serena's cheeks as she shook her head, "You can't die."

"Everything is all right."

"No, I destroyed the…I _killed_ you."

"No! … Serena, I died a long time ago. It was only my crystal that tied my soul to this plane of existence and gave me physical form. I am finally free of the dark, so please do not be sad, I am happy to be moving on. I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you. You are a bright beacon of hope and light in this universe and may you shine for others as you have shined for me. May the desire to protect give you strength to fight even in the direst moments. Never forget that even when things seem hopeless, the ones you love are always with you even if they are not there and _I_ will also always be with you. Take care fair angel of light. Shine forever…"

Serena reached out as Shalah disappeared into sparkles of light.

The tiny sparkles danced around Serena as she whispered, "Goodbye." The light joined with her body and she felt her body heal. A parting gift, and perhaps a reminder that Shalah would be with her forever.

Serena turned to everyone saying, "Let's go home."

A WEEK LATER:

"Mr and Mrs Moon, I would like to formally tell you of the relationship between Serena and myself."

Ikuko smiled, nudging her scowling husband in the gut, "Take care of her."

Darien nodded and went upstairs to see Serena sitting on her bed. He knew she was sad and for the past week had let her try and work things out on her own, but he couldn't stand not being there for her so he had given in.

She turned to look at him the glow from the sunset outside her window lighting up her face giving her an angelic glow.

It took his breath away and she smiled at him, "Darien, I will be strong. I will protect everyone."

He nodded, "I believe you," and took a seat by her on the bed.

She smiled mischievously at him and said, "You know I never got that kiss."

"Hey, I heard that you got a A- on your Japanese Test, you should be really proud."

Serena smiled and just looked up at him pouting, "So how about my reward?"

He slid his hands around Serena's back and pulled her in to a kiss.

He finally knew that she would be all right…because everyone was there for her.

THE END

Alyssa: I'm done…I'm done…Yippee. Another story finished and I thought that was a great end. I hope you all liked it. Also if anyone could comment on my writing skills…I was wondering whether I had improved since the first chapter.

Thank you so much everyone…love you all and review me and tell me what you think of the ending. Bye.


End file.
